Addiction
by LunaElisabeth
Summary: Tony and Steve return home from a date, but instead of the usual kiss goodnight, Steve surprises Tony with something more. WARNING - Stony SLASH.


_Hello there! This is the first fic I've ever uploaded to FF. I've written before, but never Stony. I hope you enjoy! Sorry if it's confusing in any way or quick. I'm a bit rusty when it comes to putting these sort of things into words. I'm more of an images girl myself. Anyway, feel free to comment or rate or whatever it is that you do on here. (I'm new, if you haven't been able to tell yet.)__Iron Man/Tony Stark and Captain America/Steve Rogers are property of Marvel. I'm simply a fan writing out her dirty, dirty mental images._

* * *

His fingertips glanced over familiar skin; shoulders, chest, stomach, hips. His lips followed strong lines and found soft, tender places to suck and bite. He knew each dip and curve as if they were his own. Though, in a sense, they were his.

He leaned down to press his lips against those of his lover. He never got tired of this. Not in the least. He wanted nothing more than these moments for the rest of his life. Nothing more. And yet, every time a moment like this happened, it was always fleeting. This left him craving the next one like a hopeless addict. He truly was addicted.

"Tony." The blonde under him moaned his name softly.

"Tony, please."

His brown eyes met Steve's hazy blue ones. They seemed so bright in the darkness of his bedroom. The only thing that kept the shadows at bay was the pale blue light from the reactor, and whatever moonlight managed to seep in past the curtains

"Sorry Cap." He said softly. It was easy to get lost in those moments.

Their lips met again, and Tony shifted their position, earning a him a sound that was something between a moan and a grunt from his lover. They broke for air shortly after.

Tony ran his hands over the finely muscled chest and stomach of his Captain before reaching for the small bottle laying in the sheets beside them. From his position between the Captain's legs, he felt as though he had the best view of him. He was beautiful from this angle. Then again, he really was breathtaking pretty much one-hundred percent of the time.

Steve let out a whine. "Stop teasing d-damn it." He stumbled over the use of the swear. God, he was sexy when he swore. Tony had half a mind to drag this out longer just to hear more dirty words fall from such pretty lips.

He chuckled. "Patience, Capsicle. You don't want this to hurt, do you?"

"Tony." The tone was pleading, almost desperate.

It had taken the both of them a very long time to come to the realization that there was something more than friendship between the two of them. And even then, it was touch and go for a while, with neither of them wanted to be hurt or hurt the other. But finally, after some serious persuading on Tony's part, he and Steve finally went out together.

So it had been months. Months of waiting for his boyfriend to tell him he was ready. And they'd come close before. God, so close! Making out late at night after a date, or on the couch during a movie. But Steve always pulled away, stating he just wasn't ready to go that far. Tony respected his wishes, but he wanted so badly for the soldier to give in. Just once. So he could stop himself from finally going crazy. So he could try and focus on some sort of work. So . . . so he could just be able to say that, yes, he and Steve were together wholly and truly in a very healthy, if a bit unorthodox, relationship. He just wanted to be that much closer to his favorite all American Avenger.

He'd almost given up on it happening anytime in the near future when Steve surprised him after their date by not saying goodnight at Tony's door. Instead, a very heated make out session led them to the bed, in which all offending clothing had either been stripped or torn from them.

Tony smiled at his lover. Lover. It was a great word, he decided. He liked it. It fit. With this in his mind, he uncapped the bottle and coated his fingers with the cool liquid. He recapped the bottle with his free hand and set it aside.

"This may be a little cold Stevie."Steve just slipped in one finger, eliciting a delicious moan from his blue eyed beauty. If he wasn't already painfully hard, that would have done it for him right there. Just that noise.

"Oh, God. Tony." The super-soldier gasped out, his hips bucking ever so slightly.

Tony moved his finger in response, thrusting it in and out of the hot entrance. He felt the muscles around it clench up in response. He stopped the movement.

"Damn it, Steven, relax. It'll hurt if you don't." He muttered, not taking his eyes off of the task at hand.

Once he felt the muscles relax, he began again, setting a slow, even pace that made the Captain moan softly. Once Tony felt that his lover was used to that feeling, he slipped in a second finger. Steve gasped. Then another moan followed.

Tony picked up the pace, moving the two fingers together, then scissoring. Steve seemed to enjoy that one quite a bit.

Soon a third finger was added, and once Tony was absolutely sure that Steve was ready (despite the blonde's please for more) he removed the fingers. Steve pouted.

"Tony, what are you-"

Tony cut him off. "That's not even the best part, Cap. I wouldn't want you to lose it just yet."

The bottle was uncapped once more, and Tony coated his cock, as well as adding a little more to Steve's entrance. Just to be safe.

It was a surprise to him that Steve was still willing to continue when informed that Tony was out of protection. Sex was a touchy subject for them in the first place. For Steve to go bare back was a major sign of trust on his part.

"Are you ready?" He asked nodded. "Yes. Just, please . . ." His voice trailed off, but his eyes said enough.

With that, Tony eased in.

"Fuck!" Steve gasped loudly.

With all the preparation Tony had done, it was still a tight fit. But good lord it felt so good. So deliciously hot.

He pushed in farther and farther, until he was roughly halfway inside the blonde. He paused so they both could get used to the feeling.

Steve wiggled his hips. "T-Tony . . . move!" He whined, his voice hinting at desperation.

Tony obeyed, pulling back slowly, and thrusting back in again. With each thrust, he pushed himself a little deeper into the Captain. Soon they were in a steady rhythm, with Steve being very, very vocal.

Every moan was music to his ears, as cliche as it was. Every sound that came out of the mouth of the man below him only made Tony want to make him make those noises again.

"Ah! Tony h-har-harder!" Steve managed to gasp out between moans.

He had the Captain America writhing in his sheets, fisting the fine silk that adorned the bed. From Tony's perfect viewpoint, Steve's knuckles were white and his muscles straining. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, he hazily decided.

But there wasn't much time for that sort of thinking. Tony lifted a leg over his shoulder and changed the angle of penetration. He sped up his thrusts, gripping the hips he knew so well for better response was immediate, and eagerly accepted.

"Yes! Ah, yes, yes, Tony . . ." Steve babbled on.

"Mhm, Steve, say my name again."

"Tony!" Steve moaned out.

The sound hit him hard, somewhere very deep, and he felt himself get that much closer to orgasm.

"Again"

"Ah! Tony!"

"C'mon Stevie. I can't hear you!"

"Tony!" Steve cried out. "Tony! Oh God, fuck me, Tony! Fuck me!"

Tony's lips crashed down to meet Steve's. They kissed hungrily, tongues massaging and exploring each other as if the spaces they filled were new all over again. They separated for air momentarily before returning to the kiss again.

Steve broke it first, gasping something unintelligible.

"What?" Tony managed to get out.

"I'm gonna . . ." Steve trailed off again, mouthing the words over and over again.

Tony smiled, picking up the pace. It was silly, he knew, but he felt the need for them to climax together.

Steve arched up, throwing his head back. Tony felt the muscles surrounding his cock spasm, and he knew what was coming. He thrust deep inside Steve, right as Steve let out a cry, the likes of which Tony had never heard come from his Captain before. A few more deep thrusts and Tony was riding out his orgasm alongside his lover. White spilled down Steve's abdomen, splashing wetly over his beautiful abs and chest.

They fell into each others arms in a way that could only be described as ungraceful, not caring about any of the mess. They were both breathing hard, simply enjoying the tails of their climaxes.

Tony chucked breathily, pulling his now softening cock from Steve's leaking entrance.

"Wh'so funny?" Steve slurred sleepily, already exhausted from the exertion. He'd never done anything like this before. Hell, he'd never ever climaxed like this before. Not even to his own secret sordid fantasies.

"Mmm. Nothing. Just marveling at the fact that you were a virgin. Because that was pretty great, just now."

Steve laughed a little. "Oh."

They laid there for a little while, not saying anything, both of them drifting happily toward sleep.

"I love you Steve Rogers." Tony finally mumbled into Steve's chest.

Steve blinked, looking down at the brunette man. "You do?" He said.

Tony looked up and met his gaze.

"I do."

Steve broke out in a big goofy grin, tightening his grip around the genius.

"I love you to Tony Stark."

Tony scooted up to reach Steve's lips. They kissed, softly; tenderly.

Sleep followed soon after, leaving the both of them smiling.

Yep.

If he wasn't totally addicted to this man before, he definitely was addicted now.

Totally, one-hundred percent.

* * *

_Well, I certainly hope that you've enjoyed it! Again, sorry if it's confusing or quick. I may or may not edit it later. It's late, and I've already spent a few hours on it. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
